Skritt
The skritt are small, rat-like creatures who come from deep beneath the surface of Tyria. Their group intelligence and incredibly fast reproductive rate makes them a target of the asura, who view them as a threat to all intelligent races. Contents hide *1Physiology *2Culture **2.1Government *3History *4Known Scratches *5Types *6Related achievements *7Quotes **7.1Female **7.2Male *8Notes *9Trivia *10See also Physiologyhttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=1 edit The skritt are small omnivorous humanoids whose appearance is reminiscent of rats and bats. Male and female skritt are similar in appearance; any difference is only detectable for those particularly familiar with the race. The skritt are capable of rapidly multiplying—female skritt may give birth to litters approximately three to five times in their lives. These litters rapidly become self-sufficient and move out to live on their own. Skritt communicate mainly using a series of swift, near ultrasonic chirrups and chitters. While this sounds like a buzz to human ears, the skritt have exceptional hearing and so can communicate a great deal of information in a short period of time. This may be the basis of their group intelligence; larger groups of skritt are capable of expressing a greater number of ideas and making a greater number of decisions in a shorter amount of time, so despite the short attention span of an individual skritt, a large group can collectively possess a formidable intellect, and a full-fledged colony can rival even the asura for cunning. Culturehttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=2 edit https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/File:Skritt_Village.jpg A skritt village. Skritt are opportunistic hedonists. They take what they can, when they can, and often pay in blood—but their numbers are enough to make up for these losses. They plan little and their tactics rarely extend beyond exploiting an opening when they see one. They are a naturally curious species, and in a large enough group they can eventually discover the nature and operation of any item they obtain—much to the chagrin of inventor races such as the asura. Skritt value useful items and items they cannot create themselves above others, although in smaller groups they revert to a preoccupation with shinier objects, and will more often than not try to make anything they come across shinier. They understand material worth and will value newer or more technologically advanced items over others. Skritt living conditions reflect their lazy nature. The only farms they run are those which require an absolute minimum of work to maintain, so they tend to prefer cooked meat and fungi harvested from underground. They prefer to live in large hollows or caverns, known as "scratches," using rocks and underground passageways to build a safe environment. They do have architectural ability, and build huts or structures within the main area of their hollow out of the items they scavenge. The high concentration of skritt in their scratches means they're at their most intelligent and most dangerous to any attacker. There is no societal distinction between male and female skritt, and they do not follow any particular religion, despite a natural empathy for the world around them. Other species often have difficulty following a skritt in conversation. A skritt will often speak rapidly without specifics assuming the listener would understand them as another skritt would. Governmenthttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=3 edit The fragmented nature of Skritt society means that they cannot be said to have any true form of government, but within a colony, the fastest speaker or 'passer of information' amongst them will inevitably become leader in any stable group. This leader is seen as Primus Inter Pares and is allowed to make strategies and plans for the future of the colony. A group will get together on a regular basis, often linked to the cycles of the moon, to share important information, discuss events of the past cycle and plan for the next cycle. A colony of Skritt may be intelligent enough to reach an agreement or treaty with another race, which they will honor as long as they are capable. However, if the group thins too much, these agreements might be forgotten and the skritt may act against them. If there is any center of Skritt government and culture, it would be Skrittsburgh Center in Brisban Wildlands, which is the home of the Skritt King. Historyhttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=4 edit https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/File:Skritt_cave.jpg The skritt, like the asura, once dwelled in the Depths of Tyria and have spent much of their history locked in a genocidal war with the inventor race (although the asura see it as more of an extermination than a war). When Primordus awoke, facing the choice of fleeing to the surface or facing extinction, the skritt attempted to flee to the lands above. For a while, it was assumed that the skritt had been another casualty of the destroyers, but, much to the dismay of the asura, small pockets of skritt that had become separated from the main group eventually began to appear on the surface, colonizing land across Tyria. Although their population was severely depleted, the skritt are now spread across the continent and well on their way to reaching their old numbers. Since the re-emergence of the skritt, the asura have attempted to enlist the help of the other races in exterminating their ancient foe once and for all. The charr are more than happy to oblige, whereas the humans and the sylvari are more open-minded to the possibility of an alliance. Known Scratcheshttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=5 edit https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/File:Skritt_Huts.jpg ;Ascalon *Mock's Niche - Plains of Ashford *Last Stand Shelter - Fields of Ruin *Tongue Rock - Blazeridge Steppes ;Heart of Maguuma *New Skrittington - Auric Basin ;Kryta *Arcallion Digs - Harathi Hinterlands *Challdar's Nest (formerly) - Bloodtide Coast *Hooligan's Route - Lion's Arch *Skyshrine Scratch - Harathi Hinterlands *The Feral Dens - Harathi Hinterlands *Windloss Delves - Queensdale ;Maguuma Jungle *New Skrittstead - Mount Maelstrom *Plunder Hold - Brisban Wildlands *Ruins of the Unseen - Caledon Forest *Skrittsburgh - Brisban Wildlands *Skrittsatawney - Brisban Wildlands *Sunshade Caves - Metrica Province *The Anthill - Metrica Province *The Serpentwind - Metrica Province ;Maguuma Wastes *Cragrock Palace - Dry Top *Picaroon Scratch - The Silverwastes ;Ring of Fire *Rock Face Scratch - Ember Bay *Fool's Scratch - Ember Bay ;Shiverpeak Mountains *Esjudare Scratch - Dredgehaunt Cliffs *Fionnghuala Scratch - Timberline Falls *Kolkorensburg - Dredgehaunt Cliffs *Nottowr Fault - Dredgehaunt Cliffs *Skritt Hill - Lornar's Pass Typeshttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=6 edit :See also: Category:Skritt *Aclik'lik *Adkhutte *Admiral Lokn'loada *Akittock *Ambassador Ikkhit'ch *Aodhrrak *Apprentice Mekteki *Archaeologist Tchak'tchik *Arrchtik *Arrikachak *Artifact-Hoarding Skritt *Assistant Archaeologist *Assistant Erakshek *Auction Assistant *Avristhk *Bezzalak *Bobikk *Bookworm Bwikki *Boss Takkrakka *Botcch *Brackakk *Brave Shiny Collector *Brekkabek *Bretatchek *Brewmaster Chug'iggik *Brizabee *Btorr *Bukka *Buzzed Skritt *Caffeinated Skritt Burglar *Cakilak'kh *Captain Brektikk *Captivated Skritt *Captive Skritt *Chakata *Champion First Mate Pekknik *Champion Skritt Bottle Lobber *Champion Skritt Forager *Champion Skritt Shiny Grabber *Champion Skritt Thief *Chhk the Windmill King *Chief Akik'tak *Chief Fin'kriktik *Chief Sorter Skitch *Chief Tin'ikeek *Chikt'ikkat *Churnta'kurn *Collector Jannatak *Collector Terksli *Collector Watchatta *Concerned Skritt Forager *Courtier *Crattinke *Cthakkaid *Dawkkurra *Derketo *Derratata *Disillusioned Skritt *Disillusioned Skritt Leader *Distracted Skritt *Divhikkari *Donnrakit *Door Breaker *Drakkitoka *Drezzadel *Drunk Skritt *Elite Skritt Forager *Elite Skritt Sentry *Elite Skritt Shiny Grabber *Emancipated Skritt *Enraged Skritt *Escaped Test Subject *Ettitotch *Festival Rewards Vendor (Festival Rewards) *Festival Rewards Vendor (Fortune Scrap) *Festival Rewards Vendor (Halloween) *Festival Rewards Vendor (Lunar New Year) *Festival Rewards Vendor (Wintersday) *Festival Rewards Vendor (Zhaitaffy) *Fettsit'tak *Fiakkhacht *First Mate Ch'kee *Firstish Mate Fry'r *Flingette *Forager Fitzchatack *Forager Hitkiti *Forager Ivee'titi *Forager Lili'lonka *Forager Rascko *Forager Sneckit *Foreman Rekkata *Frakktukk *Ftak'alkh *Ftokchak *Garff *Gattchak *Glistatcha *Greedy Skritt Forager *Grouchy Skritt *Grretergrret *Grumpy Skritt *Guard Abarrtak *Guard Sakkson *Helper *Hippalinda *Hitkata *Horrpak *Horse (racer) *Hua'racche *Impressionable Skritt *Information Peddler *Information Seeker *Injured Skritt Explorer *Inventor Lori'pette *Inventor Shminkta *Ishkabib *Jinkadink *Jithklackt *Kachtaeg *Kakkilak *Katterer *Kiklink *Kilikki *King of Jonnoville *Kispik *Kit (NPC) *Kittaka *Klicktick *Klopp'toakka *Knife Tail Gang Cutter *Knife Tail Gang Runner *Knife Tail Gang Slasher *Korritkir the Chucker *Kra'kronk *Kritki *Kupikk *Lakoon'ta *Leelee *Leeneeta *Loner Skritt *Lorrpaki *Medicine Shaman *Merchant Ket'abatchk *Mrraktur *Murellow Trainer Rykskott *Mushroom Master *Mysterious Skritt *Mystic Forge Greeter *Mystic Forge Skritt *Nak'hittav *Namrrokk *Nanny *Navvartok *Nippkit *Nrraktak *Obstinate Skritt *Outrunner Jankott'cha *Pappupew *Part-Carrying Skritt *Passed-Out Skritt *Passed-out Skritt *Pirate Captain Huuhes *Pirate King Drrikk'ttikk *Pirate Skritt Forager *Pirate Skritt Sentry *Pirate in Training *Pokkiff *Prapimika *Pretch'atta *Qiqqi'rittiq *Queen Chrii'kkt IV *Queripik *Raas *Rachip'atopa *Rakkan *Raknak *Rappatat *Rashak *Recruit Division Commander Skreez *Rektakk *Rikka *Rikkiti *Roc'loaka the Tinkerer *Rock Face Guard *Ropptuk *Roused Skritt *Royal Consort *Royal Guard *Royal Guard Captain *Sarettokk *Scallywag *Scavenger Hurghurgh *Scavenger Rakatin *Scratch (NPC) *Scurriks *Second-to-Last-Or-So Mate Bowz *Security Guard *Sentry Triktiki *Sentry-skritt Arkatopf *Sentry-skritt Bordekka *Sentry-skritt Laktanek *Sentry-skritt Rennatiff *Serekka *Shady Worker *Sidivver *Sik'klak *Siptikk *Sir Jonka *Skillet *Skrilla *Skritt (NPC) *Skritt Bottle Lobber *Skritt Burglar *Skritt Commoner *Skritt Forager *Skritt Forager (The Silverwastes) *Skritt Forager (merchant) *Skritt Forager (speed boons) *Skritt Forager Shinetukk *Skritt Forager Taketaki *Skritt Forager Takkiti *Skritt Gear Lobber *Skritt Guard *Skritt Hauler *Skritt IQ Test Subject *Skritt King *Skritt King (hero challenge) *Skritt Leader Akkitacka *Skritt Leader Chalktakko *Skritt Leader Toktiktok *Skritt Lobber *Skritt Medic *Skritt Mercenary *Skritt Mercenary Blaster *Skritt Mercenary Brawler *Skritt Mother *Skritt Outrunner *Skritt Pet Handler *Skritt Pistolier *Skritt Prisoner *Skritt Recruit *Skritt Recruit (aurillium collector) *Skritt Refugee *Skritt Saboteur *Skritt Scavenger *Skritt Sentry *Skritt Sparring Partner *Skritt Thief *Skritt Thief Rikkih *Skritt Thief Tikkih *Skritt Thinker *Skritt Trader *Skritt Trader (Lion's Arch) *Skritt Trainee *Skritt Tunnel Guard *Skritt Tunneler *Skritt Waypoint Owner Krumpkitt *Skritt Weapons Collector (armorsmith) *Skritt Weapons Collector (weaponsmith) *Skritt Worker *Skrittington Guard *Sneaky Kit *Sovereign Weapon Vendor *Speelunkk *Squrlookal *Stith *Stuck Skritt *Stuffholder Rikktik *Subdued Skritt *Subject S *Tarkkakt *Tarocheeki *Tarocheeki's Farmhand *Tarrktun *Tattertaff *Tchkik *Tek'gune *Tenacious Skritt *Test Subject (NPC) *Thaddonk *Thirdish Mate *Tik'sip *Tikiteck *Tinkerer Ezaratch *Tinkerer Fur'anchish *Tinkerer Kattalay *Tipsy Skritt *Tirabikkr *Trader Baskabak *Trader Germatchk *Trader Iltum'arg *Trader Urvyntsk *Tre'cee *Tricksy Trekksa *Trijikk *Trinkkata *Tristanak *Tromgi'gark *Twitchok *Uttakkt *Uttorrchakk *Veteran Blue Flag Sentry *Veteran Chikkchak *Veteran Green Flag Sentry *Veteran Knife Tail Gang Cutter *Veteran Knife Tail Gang Runner *Veteran Knife Tail Gang Slasher *Veteran Kri'chta *Veteran Leader Siktikta *Veteran Legendary Skritt Burglar *Veteran Rakkrarrtuk *Veteran Red Flag Sentry *Veteran Rikker *Veteran Schotakk the Shiny King *Veteran Skritt Bottle Lobber *Veteran Skritt Forager *Veteran Skritt Gear Lobber *Veteran Skritt Pistolier *Veteran Skritt Runner *Veteran Skritt Sentry *Veteran Skritt Shiny Grabber *Veteran Skritt Shiny-Thief *Veteran Tu'scratchtak *Vittchtkek *Vrackan *Vractaeg *Walektt *Wenski *Whiskkitch *Whispers Agent *Whispers Recruit *Wintersday Gift Raider *Worried Skritt Forager *Wounded Sentry *Wounded Skritt *Yarrak *Yikkuruk *Yiktuk *Yutatta the Soother *Zeetoktin *Zokaggrot the Greedier *Zotturrikk Related achievementshttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=7 edit *https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Slayer Slayer: Skritt Slayer — Kill 1000 skritt. (16https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Achievement) Quoteshttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=8 edit Femalehttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=9 edit ;Greets :What, what? whaat?! :Ya bring me something?? ;Aggro :More come, yes? :Attack, yes! ;Death :Skritt, I'm hit! ;Disengage :You ran from skritt! Malehttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=10 edit ;Greets :What, what? Whaat?! :Ya bring me something? :You smell ... (Sniff sniff) different! ;Aggro :You're gonna get it, and I'm gonna give it to you. :Many skritts, help! :Quick, kill it! :I need some help! ;Disengage :You ran from skritt! :That's right, you lose! Noteshttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=11 edit *As a sylvari, human, or charr you can choose to have racial sympathy for the skritt at a certain point in your personal story. Triviahttps://wiki.guildwars2.com/index.php?title=Skritt&action=edit&section=12 edit *Skritt are one of the few known races to lack any known corrupted forms. *The skritt were designed when brainstorming the emergence of Primordus and who would be affected and how. *Skritt are said to be the first exploration of a hive-mind in the Guild Wars games and ArenaNet wanted to avoid the genre trope of it being an insectoid race. The relationship of their intelligence to their relative number is reminiscent of the Cranium Rats from Dungeons & Dragons. *The skritt were designed to be able to take on the asura without also being super intelligent.